Battle Royale: 5Ds
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: the summary's inside, now Warning, this will have some yaoi hints and yaoi in general, if you dont like Yaoi then dont read it alright?
1. The RoadTrip

Heeeey guys, been reading Battle Royale waaay to much lol

I came up witht his randomly in school so tell me what you think

**Summary: **Yusei was a regular Student from a regular high school in the Republic of Greater East Asia. He was going on a study trip with his class when he suddenly gets thrown in a world of death. What will happen To Yusei and his friends now?

**Pairing: **Yusei/Jack (kingcrabshipping)

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

* * *

**BATTLE ROYALE: 5D'S**

**Chapter 00 **

The bus rolled down the highway at a constant speed, its ride smooth for the passengers inside. The bus was full with chatter. On the bus was the students of third-year class C of Satlite Junior High School, Neo Domino District, Satilite City.

Yusei Fudo (Male Student No. 15) was sitting smack dab in the middle of the bus with his best friends Jack Atlas (Male Student No. 16) and Crow Hogan (Male Student No. 5) at his side. Jack was sitting in the window seat, Crow was crouching in the isle beside Yusei and Yusei was in the middle of the two. All three met at the orphanage that they were staying at. Their caretaker, Martha, was a old, frail but kind woman, only getting stern when she had too.

Jack was a tall mascular kid, his violet eyes can be piercing when he wants them to be. His blonde hair was short with two 'tails' hanging down in the front, almost framing his face. He was the captain of the Basketball team and was nicknamed "The King".

Crow was a shortish kid. He was shorter then Jack and a good inch shorter than Yusei. had grey-ish violet eyes that held playfulness His orange hair was wild and sticking straight up like it was some kind of a big mohawk, a green headband he wore was in its usual place on his forehead He was the Baseball team's greatest pitcher, hence the nick name "Crow Hogan, The Bullet".

Yusei was shorter than Jack and came up to his collarbone. He had the bluest deep eyes anyone has seen, they held wisdom, courage, and kindness. His black hair spiked backwards exept his bangs which almost frame his face. There were blonde streaks in his hair as well. Instead of doing sports like his two friends, He was more into something that was popular. A card game called Duel Monsters. He became District champian in his first year and dueled against others from other district.

He was nicknamed "The Shooting Star of Satilite" for his amazing combacks in the duels.

He looked towards the front of the bus and in the first seat was the popular couple around school. They are Yumi Naga (Female Student No. 5) and Tochi Honda (Male Student No. 2). They were cuddling.

A couple seats behind them was the girl Delinquent group led by Aki Izayoi (Female Student No. 15), also knows as "The Black Rose Witch". Her group contains Alice Ryuga (Female Student No. 18), Yutaki Suza (Female Student No. 19) and Misty Tredwill (Female Student No. 20).

In the back, talking to their teacher, Mr. Hatuka, sat the 'neutral' girl group. This group consists of Carly Carmine (Female Student No. 3)who was a reporter for the school's news paper, Miki Tao (Female Student No. 2) and Zukie Magume (Female Student No. 21) who was the class representantive.

A couple seats infront of them was two people. Bolton Tanner (Male Sudent No. 19), a duelist that Yusei had defeated and beside the blue haired duelist was Alex Nora (Male student No. 4), Bolton's close friend.

Behind them was an Exchange student, Zone Tsume (Male Student No. 6) who looked like Yusei but had a duller blue eye color, more tamed hair and dull yellow highlights.

Diagnatal from Yusei was another exchange student, Kalin Kessler (Male Student No. 3).Kalin had a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His eyes were a golden color and his hair was a silvery blue. No one really knows why he got transferred so the students speculate except for Yusei. Yusei taught himself to never judge others based on rumors or apperiences. As Yusei Muses over these thoughts, Jack and Crow started to bicker when Carly walked over.

"Hey, I made some cookies and brownies and I thought that you three might want some." she said, giving shy glances at Jack who was oblivious to Carly's crush to him. Crow grinned. "Really? thanks!"

Crow started to dig in and so did Jack. Jack handed Yusei a cookie who took it after saying his thanks and started to eat it.

"This is really good Carly!" Crow grinned more as he continued to munch. "T-thanks Crow." smiled Carly. She held up her camera. "Y-you guys mind if I take a picture of the three of you?" she asked as she sat in a seat across from them. Crow went above them while Yusei and Jack sat closer together.

There wasa 'click' and a flash and Carly handed Yusei the already develope picture. Crow looked at it.

"Hey I'm barely in it!" he whined. His head was the only part of his body that was in view, parts of his other body parts were pracically scattered ontop. He was grinning like an idiot while Jack smirked and Yusei, a small smile. Crow went back to eating the cookies and the brownies.

Yusei looked over at Kalin and Carly noticed followed his gaze.

"He looks like he's sleeping." Carly stated. "Yeah...I dont want to wake him up just to ask him if he want a cookie." Yusei said and thats when, a voice cut through the air.

"No thanks."

Kalin hasn't opened his eyes but Yusei knew that it was Kalin.

After about an hour, Yusei noticed something. His classmates was asleep. No one stired. Drawsyness hit him suddenly.

He heard something against a window and he looked and saw Kalin trying to get out. He too met the same fate as his classmates. Yusei's eyes drooped and he slowly fell into a dep sleep.

**42 Students Remaining**

* * *

Few, first chapter done! Hope you all will review and tell me what ya think bout it!


	2. The bombshell

Second chapter is on, sorry all of you (character)fans but I need to kill your faverate characters so no flaming me when the killing starts (some are my fave characters)

Now, this is gonna be a short chapter so sorry

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS

* * *

**Battle Royale: 5Ds**

**Chapter 01**

Deep blue eyes groggly open and dim lights filled his vision. Yusei sat up and looked around the room that he and his classmates was in. It was a regular classroom but with thin metal black sheets on the window. He saw his classmates either on the floor, on the desks, or in the chairs. Yusei went up to scratch the back of his neck when he touched something metal. He froze and felt the metal thing that was around his neck.

It was a collar. A metal fucking collar.

He glanced around the room and saw Jack laying a couple feet away and quickly scrambled over to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Jack, wake up! Jack!" he called his friend's name and slowly, violet eyes slowly opened. Jack slowly sat up and shook his head before looking at Yusei.

"Where are we?" he asked and Yusei shook his head.

"I don't know." he replied. Jack looked at Yusei's neck and his eyes widen. He reached over and touched Yusei's collar and his other hand went up to his neck and found that he also had one.

"Oh man, where are we?" they heard Crow asked and looked over towards where his voice was and saw them walking over.

"Hey, you guys have their collars too." he stated. "Looks like everyone does." stated Jack and soon everyone else was waking up.

"Anyone knows where we are?" ask one student.

"No, i'm guessing you fell asleep too?"

They all kept chatting away when the door opened and what looked like to be eight men in army uniforms came in. Yusei felt Jack wrap an arm around his shoulders, bringing him against the broad chest. Crow stayed near the two.

A man walked in with a smile on his face. He was a good inch taller then Yusei and hade blackish grey hair and brown almost black eyes. Everyone quieted down.

"Hello everyone! I am going to be your instructer so call me either instructor Korato or Korato-sensei." he stated cheerfully. Everyone glance at one another, their eyes asking the same thing: 'who's this guy?'

He turns around and writes 'BR ACT' on the chalkboard and Yusei's heart began to pound. He knew exactly what that means, he did hack into the the government's document about 'the program'. The one thing that signafied how crazy the country is.

Korato turned to the class, still smiling. "Now, your class was lucky to be selected to be in this years Battle Royale a.k.a the Program."

* * *

**42 Students Remaining**


	3. The Rules

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY

I'm using the book and the movie for refrence so yeah

Please **REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

* * *

**Battle Royale: 5Ds**

**Chapter 02**

Yusei felt Jack's grip tighten when he heard those words. Crow's eyes was as big as dinner plates. The only ones who didn't show any emotions was Zone, Aki and Kalin. Yusei, out of habbit, looked down at his watch and saw that it was 11:58 PM.

"Korato-sensei, W-wheres Hatuka-sensei?" asked Carly. Korato snapped his fingers and two more uniformed men came in with a what looked like to be a rolling table with a bodybag on it.

"As you may realize, not everyone agrees with the program and your teacher was no different so we had to use force." The uniformed man unzipped the bag and pulled black the flap and a scream tore through the room.

Laying on the table and in the body bag was their teacher, his mouth opened in a silent scream. One half of his face was completely gone. His glasses he always wore looked the same way and blood was smeared on the remaining lense. It was like a scene from a horror movie but it was real.

"Now, onto the basic rules. You have three days to kill each other, only one comes out and if more than one survives than everyone dies and there is no winner and we don't want that." He took a peice of chalk and dew a rough dimond like scetch.

"This is where we are, on an island that are surrounded by boats. If they see you trying to escape then you will be killed. Oh and one more thing before I move on. Those collars your wearing? Well, they will explode." The students who didn't notice the collars quickly touched their neck in shock.

"It will explode if you try to escape, try to dismantle it or in a forbidden zone." Yusei noticed that Korato glances towards a group of girls and threw something that glinted.

"No Whispering!"

Yusei looked over and his eyes widen. Sakura Oniga (Female Student No. 4), a frail girl that was quiet, had a knife sticking out of her forehead and she fell to the floor. Korato walked over, the students around the girl quickly made way for the old man.

"Oops, I'm not suppose to kill right?" He leans down and pulled the knife out and made his way back to the front of the room. The students tried to make their way through the soldiers when they started to shoot at the ceiling, making the students go stumbling back. A stray bullet recachade off of something and grazed Yusei's arm badly. Yusei quickly grabbed his now wounded arm as blood started to leak out.

Crow stared at his arm before looking at Korato.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Crow snarled.

"Crow, don't." Yusei ordered but Crow didn't even hear him. He was focused on Korato.

"I will fucking kill you! you hear?! No one hurts Yusei and gets away with it!" He growled and went for the old man when a soldier grabbed him. He showed Crow's neck. Korato sighed, taking out what looked like a remote.

"I didn't want to do this yet but this would be a good demonstration." he stated as he clicked a button a beeping sound came from the collar and Crow's eyes widen. The soldier pushed him and he frantically clawed at the collar. His eyes wide again.

"Y-Yusei! Jack! help!" He called out, trying to claw the collar off. Yusei made a lunge for him but the other students grabbed him, pulling him back and the same happened to Jack.

"Crow! Crow!" Yusei tried to get out of the students grip and managed to get one arm out and outstretch it towards Crow. Jack watched, feeling hopeless at that moment.

"Yusei!" Crow stretched his hand towards his raven haired friend. Just has their fingers touched, the collar exploded. Yusei recoiled as the blood sprayed. Crow went down on his knees and then onto the floor face first. Yusei slowly opened his eyes and stared at the body of his best friend. His classmates let him and Jack go.

Yusei stumbled forwards and sat on his knees beside the body of Crow gripping the jacket at rested his head on it. Jack knelt down next to him. He noticed something falling out of Crow's pocket and picked it up. It was the picture of the three of them that Carly took of them. Jack looked at Yusei and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Yusei looked at the head. Crow's bolt earrings hardly had blood on them. He reached over and carefully took the earrings out from his dead friend's ears and clutch them to his chest.

_'T-This can't be happening...f-first my parents a-and now my best friend...'_ Yusei shut his eyes tightly, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes.

"Now, as I was saying, You will have a map of the island that will have sectors such as F-5, J-4 and so on. The forbidden zones will be selected at random. Also, the school will automatically be one two minutes after the last student leaves the building." A soldier with a rack of packs came in.

"Now you will have a day pack, it will have food water, compass and a random selected weapon." Yusei carefully put the earrings into his pocket as he listens.

"Now when I call your name, come, get a day pack and run off. First we have Male Student 1, Kazor Yamaki." A shirt boy stood up straight. Glasses was fixed on his boyish face and his neatly cut brown hair looked like it was already becoming ruffled. He walked over and caught a day pack. His blue eyes scanned the students before making a break down the hallway that was beyond the door.

"Next its Female Student 1, Kanai Fugi." A plump girl stood, her scared, brown eyes darted around as she caught the day pack. Her brown hair had fallen out of her pony tail. She glanced at the others and ran off. This process was repeated. Kalin left in a calm manner.

When Carly was called, she patted Yusei's shoulder when she past and she ran out after he caught her pack. Zone left in a similar manner as Kalin. This went on and on until it got to Yusei.

"Male Student 15, Yusei Fudo." Yusei blinked the tears back and stood. Jack's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist before putting the picture in the hand.

"Try and wait for me outside." Jack stated and Yusei nodded. He caught the day pack with one hand and took off down the hall.

* * *

**Female Student No. 4 Sakura Oniga: Dead**

**Male Student No. 5 Crow Hogan: Dead**

**40 Students Remaining**


	4. 12:00 AM Yusei and Jack

YES THIRD (or is it fourth?) CHAPTER, hope you all are enjoying it!

Sorry if this is short

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

* * *

**Battle Royale: 5Ds**

**Chapter 03**

Yusei hid in the dense bushes, watching the entrance, waiting for Jack. He glances down at the wound on his arm and grimaces, Seeing the damage for the first time despite his jacket getting in the way and the dimness of the street lamp. He looked down at his watch. It now said 12:00 AM, signalling that the official start of the game of the first day. He heard movement at the entrance and looked up and saw that it was Aki. Yusei kept his mouth shut.

He and Aki was not on good terms. They dated in their first and second year of junior high but that didn't last pass that. In the second year, he started to have feelings for Jack and the feelings he had for Aki slowly diminished. He soon cut it off just before school ended for the summer.

Yusei shook is head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the past.

He looked back at the entrance and, after a minute, a familiar figure stepping out from the entrance. Yusei carefully made his way out from the bush.

"Jack!" whispered Yusei loudly. Jack turned his head and his violet eyes held relief. He ran over and grab the smaller's boys wrist. They quickly ran into the woods towards the nearest beach and found a giant rock formation that acted like a cave. He went in and gently sat Yusei against the wall and followed suit. Jack carefully grab Yusei's jacket and tugs it down so the wound is showing. Yusei didn't bother wearing a button up shirt, instead he wore his usual black muscle shirt.

Jack unzipped his day pack and felt around for anything that could help. He felt a plastic bottle and quickly pulled it out. It was a water bottle, just what he needed for now. He checks it for anything and once he didn't find anything, he sat the pack aside and dug into his pockets and managed to grab his hankercheif. He broke the seal from the bottle and, after taking a sip, deciding that there was nothing in the water.

He held the hankercheif to the wound and poured some water on the wound, making Yusei flinch. Jack glances at him.

"Sorry but I have to clean this somehow." Yusei nodded in understanding. Jack quickly wrapped the cloth around his the wound and carefully put his jacket back on. Yusei leaned back against the rock wall.

Jack grabbed his pack and opened it again, feeling for a weapon. He felt what felt like a handle and took it out. It was a Smith & Wesson 9mm. A clip was already in it. He wasn't going to play this fucked up game but he still needed to defend himself and Yusei from others who wouldn't have a problem killing their classmates. He looked through the bag and found at least six more of the clips plus some bullets that were in a box. He grabbed Yusei's and opened it up, taking out a Katana. The blade was sharp as it was suppose to be.

While Jack was doing this, Yuse's thoughts going back to the death of Crow. He gripped his pants, his tears threatening to spill. He didn't want to cry, especially in front of Jack.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and gently pulled him into the warm body. The hand rubbed his uninjured arm, as if giving him a nonverbal permission to cry and that's when the flood came.

Tears started to run down his cheeks, slowly dripping from his chin. Small sobs escaped his throat.

Jack held his friend close, rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner. Crow's death took a imediat toll on the raven haired teen and he understood that. They- Crow and Yusei- were like brothers, one was always seen with the other.

His violet eyes turn towards the somewhat direction of the school and glare.

* * *

**40 Students Remaining**


	5. 12:05 AM Zone 12:06 AM Suicide

heyah everybody! here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it so far

Hope you guys don't mind the various lengths in some chapters

remember to **REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING

* * *

**Battle Royale 5D's**

**Chapter 04**

Down at the southern tip of the island, the emotionless Zone Tsume (Male Student No. 6) were surrounded by Alice Ryuga (Female Student No. 18)who held a automatic pistol, Kyo Moni (Male Student No. 7) who had a Uzi in his right hand, pointing it at Zone, and Fubaki Tyro (Male Student No. 8) who had some hand grenades in his bag.

Alice was a lean girl, brown hair flowing down her back and her dark eyes pierce into most students that dare cross her. Kyo wore a red bandanna hiding his clean shaved head. Fubaki had short black hair and blue eyes which held hostility. All three were glaring at the emotionless student. The three glared at their classmate and Kyo grabbed Zone's day pack, looking through it. He took out a small knife.

"This's it? Just a knife? Wow, you got the short end of the blade." snickered Fubaki. Zone looked at Kyo and before anyone could do anything, grabbed the knife, stabbing his eye, grab Kyo's hand that had the machine gun and started to direct it to the others. He grabbed the Uzi out from Kyo's hand and shot him in the head. Blood leaked out from beneath the bodies and into the water. He grabbed the water bottles, ammunition, pistol and the grenades and put it into his pack.

He glanced at the bodies before walking off.

* * *

At the Northern tip of the island around the same time, Yumi Naga (Female Student No. 5) and Tochi Honda (Male Student No. 2) were sitting up on the cliff, Yumi was holding flowers that Tochi got while coming up here. They were sitting close together as if nothing could tare them apart. They were holiing hands, watching the waves roll.

"This is such a terrible game. I don't wanna play it!" Yumi stated, clutching the flowers tightly. Tochi looked over at her.

"I know one thing that we could do but it would be up to you." Yumi looked at him and nodded.

"Im ready whenever you are, don't worry." she said. Tochi smiled. Hge gently kissed her with all the passion he could muster before pulling back.

"I love you." he murmered.

"I love you too." she whispered back. They stood up hand in hand looking down at the rocky waters. They jumped off and into the water below, their hands never letting go of the other, no matter how the waves toss them around.

* * *

**Female Student No. 18 Alice Ryuga: Dead**

**Female Student No. 5 Yumi Naga: Dead**

**Male Student No 2. Tochi Honda: Dead**

**Male Student No. 7 Kyo Moni: Dead**

**Male Student No. 8 Fubaki Tyro: Dead**

**35 Students Remaining**


	6. 1:00 AM Carly

woooooh! fifth Chapter now!

remember to **REVIEW**

**DSCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS

* * *

**Battle Royale 5D's**

**Chapter 05**

Carly Carmine (Female Student no 3) sat in a darkened house under a kitchen table, huddling against the wall. Her weapon she was assigned was a tin lid which was useless as ever. She didn't dwell on it though. Her mind was on what sounded like firecrackers when she was walking through the woods a little less than an hour ago.

When she came out of the school, she bolted into the woods. She wound up getting to the residential area. Most of the houses were lucked except for one closest to the beach. She didn't think much of it though. She slipped through the front door and made sure every door was locked before hiding.

Her musings got caught off by the sound of shattering glass. She huddled more against the wall, her breath quickened.

After a few minutes, a pair of legs came into her view and a beam of a flashlight in front of it. She bit her lip. Her foot just barely made contact with the lid but that light contact made the lid move with noise. The person stopped and turn towards the table. She gulped at the girl starting to crouch.

She would have screamed if it wasn't for the recognizing face. Back hair flowing past her shoulders, steel blue eyes showing kindness and the kind face.

"Carly..." he voice was kind as ever, even if they were in this deadly game. Her lips curled upward slightly in perhaps a relieved smile.

"M-Misty-san?" stuttered Carly. Crouched in front of her was Misty Tredwill (Female Student No 20). Misty held out her hand and Carly quickly grabbed it. Misty gripped her hand and pulled the smaller girl towards her. Carly buried her face into the taller girl's shoulder, her arms clutching her shirt. Misty wrapped an arm around Carly's back and her other hand on the back of her head.

Misty was the only one -besides the three friends and the two exchange students- to not have picked on her. Instead, Misty became her friend and bodyguard so to speak. When Carly is in a pinch that deals with bullies, Misty always showed up at the right time to scare them off. It was the most unlikely friendship to others indeed. Misty was strong and assertive girl while Carly is a shy and quiet one.

Carly clung to Misty, afraid of letting go. She wasn't alone anymore, Misty was with her and that's all she hoped during the classroom and after leaving it. If there's one person she would rather survive and die with, its Misty.

Misty carefully stood up, arms still wrapped around the smaller of the two. She grabbed her day pack and slung it over her other shoulder.

"Come on, we can't stay here. Others might come and find us." Misty stated and she felt Carly's head nod. Carly pulled back and took a deep breath before following Misty out and into the darkened woods.

**35 Students Remaining**


	7. short: Jack's thoughts

hey everyone, a new chapter is here! This gonna be a filler chapter about Jack.

Hope you like this as usual!

PLEASE** REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS

* * *

**Battle Royale 5D's**

**Chapter 06**

Violet eyes looked out of the bigger opening of the two entranced 'cave' to keep watch. Yusei was leaning against him, sound asleep. His head against Jack's shoulder as Jack's arms were Yusei's pillow at the moment. He glanced down at his watch though he couldn't see what time it was since he didnt have a free hand to press the 'ight' botton on the side.

He looked southwards where he head faint gunshots perhaps three hours ago or so and five minutes after the found their shelter. He shook his head. It wasn't his problem to dwell on it. Right now he need to keep focus on keeping himself and Yusei- mainly Yusei- safe and knew that to do that, he couldn't afford to dwell on the slightest gun shots. He glanced down at the raven haired teen and started to think back about his and Crow's conversation back at the orphanage a week before Yusei broke up with Aki. He closed his eyes.

_It was a warm summer day like usual. Jack and Crow sat on their bunkbeds while Yusei was on a date with Aki. Jack had always hated the fact that Yusei was with Aki more than he was with Jack and Crow. _

_"Hey Jack?" Crow's voice cut through the silence of the room safe fore the sound of the running fan._

_"Hm?" responded the blond. He glanced down, seeing Crow's legs hanging over the side of the bottom bunk. Crow went silent for a few seconds before piping up._

_"Do you like Yusei more than a friend?" Jack almost fell from the top bunk before sputtering,his face slowly getting a pink tint to it._

_"What?! Of course I don't!" He denied. He heard Crow let out a slight chuckle. Jack glared at the only visiable part of the younger's body which was still his legs._

_"Come on, I know you do or you wouldn't get so pissed off when he goes off with Aki." Crow stated and Jack huffed. After a long moment, he sighed._

_"It doesn't matter, he's straight." Jack looked out of the window._

_"Actually he's Bisexual and I do believe that he likes you back. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He really does have the love sick puppy look when he looks at you, trust me." Crow grinned. Jack rolled his eyes._

Jack opened his eyes and sighed. Even after Yusei cut things off with Aki, he didn't dare try to get with Yusei. Even if Crow was right at Yusei being Bisexual, its not a garentee that Yusei would like him more than a friend. Jack rubbed his head and looked at Yusei.

He shut his eyes and decided to get some sleep even if it was for a small amount of time, any sleep is better than no sleep.

**35 Students Remaining**


	8. First Announcement

Here we are the new chapter that isn't a filler, sorry I just didn't want to have the 6 AM one to come right after the 1 AM one, as usual hope you all enjoy!

Please **REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING BOUT MY OCS

* * *

**Battle Royale 5D's**

**Chapter 07**

dawn was breaking the darkness of night by the time Yusei woke up. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was now 5:30 AM. He looked over at Jack who was still asleep. Yusei stared up at the sleeping face and let out a low sigh. He reached up and tapped Jack's face.

"Jack, wake up." He told. Jack's only response was a twitch. Yusei rolled his eyes and tapped harder. That seemed to get Jack up. His violet eyes slowly opened groggily. He looked down at Yusei, his eyes half-lidded.

"Come on, you have to wake up. We need to get moving." Yusei stated as he carefully got up. Jack followed suit and grabbed his Smith and Wesson in the back of his pants and zipped up his pack just enough so that the katana handle was poking out and he could grab it without taking the sheath with it. Yusei put his jacket back on and grabbed his pack and slung it over his uninjured shoulder. The older did the same thing ans grabbed Yusei's hand before jogging. They started to go inland, away from the shore. When they made it into the meadow, it just turned 6:00. Just as it did, the cheerful voice of Korato sounded through the island.

"Good morning everyone! The first day started out nicely I must say!" His voice only held a cheerfulness that made Jack glare into the woods where one of the speakers could possibly be.

"Now, you probably want to know which one of your friends died last night hm? Well, lets get started with the ladies. First is Female Student 18- Alice Ryuga and Female Student 5- Yuma Naga. For the boys we have Male Student 2- Tochi Honda, Male Student 7- Kyo Moni ans Male Student 8- Fubaki Tyro." he informed. Jack was already underlining the names of his now dead classmates that was included with the map.

"Now for the forbidden zones. Take out your maps to write them and the times down!" The two got out their maps and pencils.

"Alright, first is J-3 at seven, F-2 at nine and then H-1 at eleven, got that? Good luck to those who remain! I hope you all do your best!" After that was silence. Neither said anything for a few minutes until Yusei Spoke up.

"Yumi and Tochi huh? Wonder if they were together when they died." Jack looked at him. "Most likely They probably committed suicide together too." Jack stated, knowing that it did most likely happened. Yusei nodded slowly. Jack looked at the map.

"I think we are in F-2 so we better go." he stated as he put the things back and stoop and Yusei followed suit. Jack quickly grabbed Yusei's hand and ran to the northeast.

Before long, they came upon a dirt road that looked abandoned when it turned 6:10. Jack glanced around, trying to find out if anyone was there. Jack made sure to keep Yusei as close as he could, his other hand on the handle of the katana. Just as he was going to let his guard down, two people appeared.

One was rageted, glasses crooked and the neatly cut brown hair was ruffled. He had his school jacket tied around his waist, Blue eyes were wide with panic.

The boy next to him was in a no better jet black hair was wild, his orange eyes held panic and also some sort of animalistic look. He was wearing his school jacket. Both were dirty from crawling around the woods and such. the first was holding a hatchet while the other, a pick axe. Jack could clearly see a handle of a gun tucked into its holster at the boys hip.

Kazor Yamaki (Male Student No. 1) and Tamaka Nazaru (Male Student No. 9) was standing in front of them, looking ready to kill.

* * *

**35 Students Remaining**


End file.
